The Dark Sisterhood
by NAP5T3R43V3R
Summary: Summary: This is the story when Dragonborn (female) was accepted by The Dark Brotherhood,and they have a little fun. This is rated M for Mature and Sexual Content. This also contains spoilers. Enjoy !


Summary: This is the story when Dragonborn (female) was accepted by The Dark Brotherhood,and they have a little fun.  
This is rated M for Mature and Sexual Content.  
This also contains spoilers.  
Enjoy !

This all started when the Dragonborn heard rumors of a kid,in Windhelm,called Aventus Arentino,he was trying to contact The Dark Sisterhood.  
I rushed to Windhelm,but when i arrived the houses looked all the same at first,i wondered not far from the gates and saw a dark elf to a kid,about Aventus Arentino and that the house was cursed,it was right near them, i entered and saw a kid doing a weird ritual,involving the bone remains,nightshade,a human heart and raw meat,when he saw me he was very excited,saying that The Black Sacrement worked,i remained in silence,and he said that my silence says it all,and he also said that i was here for the contract,i still remained in silence,he told me to kill Grelod The Kind,in Riften,at the Orphanage,he said that he ran away because of her.

When i arrived at the Orphanage,i saw Grelod The Kind,lining up the children,threatning them and saying horrible things,when they all dispearced,and saw my chance when she was alone in her bedroom,and murdered her with my iron dagger,while she was sleeping,but she started to scream and that alerted everyone,the kids bargged in,but instead of horrorified faces,they where happy and glad she had died saying that The Black Sacrement Worked and that Aventus Arentino has killed Grelod The Kind,but Constance Michel was terryfied and screamed and started to run away from me,i quickly ran away from Riften and headed back to Windhelm to report to Aventus Arentino,he was pleased but he didn't had any money,so he gave me his family heirloom.

I went back home,i received a letter,the courier said that he was wearing dark robes and gave teh courier a large amount of coins to deliever me the letter,when i opened it i was a black hand print and saying below: "We Know",it was late and the sun was setting,so i went o bed,but when i woke up i wasn't on my bed,nor my house,i just saw a nord woman called by the name of Astrid,she was wearing dark robes,she said; "Sleep Well ?",she said i stole 1 soul from the death god and now i have to return the favor,she presented me with 3 person in a execution hoodie,and told me to choose,by the voices,there was a argonian,a khajiit,and a nord,i chose all of them,Astrid was pleased and said: "Welcome to the Sisterhood !",she was,she told me the location of their sanctuary,and the password to enter to their question: "What's Life Biggest Illusion ?",the answer is: "Silence,My Sister",and they say: "Welcome Home",then she welcomed me with wide arms and a big hug,it was strange at first,but i strangely started to enjoy it,when she kissed me,it shocked me,i entered their Sanctuary, i saw Astrid,and she told me: "Go meet the others members",i when down and saw a grotto,i saw 2 more members,it was a all female assassins group,there was a dunmer called Gabriella and a Breton Vampire Girl called Babette,they welcomed me to their Sanctuary,and showed me to my room,i had my own room.

It was late so i went to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night with Babette next to me,she said she was afraid and she wanted to sleep with me,i just couldnt' say no to her,so i invited her in my bed,right before i went to sleep,i felt her putting her knee between my crotch,she looked to be sleeping,but she was very wet,i checked her A Cup boobs,and her nipples where hard,and she didn't had any clothes,i don't know how i missed that,i don't know what came over me,but i wanted to kiss her,so i did,she opened her eyes and said: "So you came around ?",i blushed,while she kissed me,her lips where so soft and tender,i started to kiss my nipples,and finally my vagina,it didn't took long till i cummed,she said: "Now it's your turn",i kissed her nipples,she was very sensitive,when i started to kiss her virgin vagina,she started to moan,and cummed,we felt asleep naked and hugging each other,when i woke up she wasn't there anymore,then i heard Astrid calling everyone for breakfast,so headed for the dinning room.

When i arrived at the dinner table,with my hair all messy,i was very sleepy,and i was wearing a silk night dress,everyone gasped in suprise,i found out that i could see throught it,i could see my hard nipples and wet vagina,i was so embarrased,and then Astrid said: "Don't be ashamed nor embarrassed,sister !" when she said that,they stood up,they where wearing the same night dress has me,i could saw throught it,i could see their boobs and vaginas,when i looked at Babette,i started to blush,because i remembered what happened last night,she blushed too,so it wasn't a dream,i saw her tits getting harder,and she was getting wetter,she started to release small moans,everyone was staring at her,it was so naughty and cute that she got all turned on just because of me,she was so embarrassed,that she ran back to her room,i knew we had a secret crush on each other.

After Babette left,Gabrielle was touching me with her feet on my legs and crotch,she was looking at me and smiling,she was enjoying it,doing it without Astrid knowing,she was playing with me,when she started rubbing her toes in my vagina,i started to get wet,she soon realized it,i made the same thing,making her very wet has well.  
We moaned at the same time,Astrid was confused and had no idea what happened,so she left,has soon has she left we started to makeout on the table,we started stripping each other,kissing each other very passionably,on the lips and nipples,then the vagina,it made us cum so much,we ended up lying on the table and hugging each other saying: "I Love You !".


End file.
